Who did I Marry
by Flima Master300
Summary: The children of some of our favorite heroes at Hogwarts came back in time to meet their parents. To make it even more funny, the couples are all random or random-ish. I'm hopping to make some of you laugh. By the way, there are some M-M and F-F couples in this story so if you don't like that, don't read.
1. Prologue

Lyandra or Ly was standing with her group of friends after the Dual club at Hogwarts. This was the biggest club in the whole school and everyone loved their professor Hestia Snape who took care of the club, even the Slytherin liked it since Hestia was married to their head of house.

Lyandra was laughing at a comment that Lewis made, he was in his fifth year just like Ly, Vanessa and Lupa, but Lewis was still not familiar with the magical world. While Vanessa explained to Lewis what he had said, Ly noticed a black haired girl walking up to Taylor or Tay, Ly's little sister. Ly growled at this. The black haired girl, Daisy, would keep sending Tay some mix signal which confused her little sister. If that was not enough, Daisy's brother, Michael would harass Tay for spending time with his pure-blooded sister.

Ly detests Blood supremacist. You would think that the War, were most of the grand-parents of this new generation of Blood supremacist had died, would have been a lesson for them, but they still believed in a cause that politically dead with their leader, Voldemort, forth-teen years ago. Ly had lost a grandfather to the war, he had been a Muggle-born and Ly was proud of that blood in her veins.

Looking back toward her sister, Ly saw that Michael and his two friends: Sebastian and Eleanor were walking toward Tay and Daisy. Michael pushed Tay on the floor. Ly and her friends all came running toward a mass that forming around Michael and Tay. Ly used his Prefect power to push toward her sister. He heard other voices demanding the same thing. By the time Ly made it toward the centre, he was angry and his hair that were usually a light dirty blond were now a blood red. In the centre, Tay and Michael were pointing their wands at each other. Ly heard two spells yelled at the same time and the two spells collided in the middle and exploded in a gold light that en-globed everyone watching the fight.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

AN: Lyandra and Rolf are Metamorphmagi like Tonks and they can change sex at will. Their gender will change trough out the story.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Ly fell down, has everyone one else, but Ly was the first to sit up and look around. The first thing she saw were the tables. They were set up for a meal. That made no sense for the Ravenclaw. For the Dual Club, they pushed the tables to the side so they had space to practice. Something else that Ly noticed were people eating what looked like breakfast. The Dual Club was at night, a good ten hours before the breakfast. The people around looked different than they usually did. As a Metamorphmagus, traits of people were not important to Ly. Auras were what he used to tell people apart. Ly was good to sense auras and there were some that she know, even one that she could never mistake for anyone else: Luna Lovegood. The blond Ravenclaw was in the room. Ly's eyes went to the head table were Professor Lovegood always sat down, but the only professor she recognized was Professor Snape.

Ly stood up so fast that the other students that had been close to her made protesting noises. Panic set in and now Ly hair was now snow white. Ly looked around the room to find Luna and found her staring right at her from the Ravenclaw table. Ly never registered traits, except for a few people and Luna was at the top of her list. This Luna had long dirty blond hair and her silvery grey eyes, but there was a loony expression on her face that made Ly uneasy. There was also the fact that this Luna looked about sixteen. Professor Lovegood was in her late thirties.

For a second there, Ly thought that maybe this was an elaborate prank by the professor to mess with her and her friends, but Ly notices other auras that she knew and they also looked about twenty years younger. Ly's eyes went back toward the head table and look at the chair reserved for the headmaster and was shook to see Albus Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes staring at them has if students falling or appearing in the middle of the Great Hall was an everyday thing.

Arabella or Bella raising brought Ly's attention back to the students still on the floor.

"What did you guys do?" asked Bella screaming at Tay and Michael. "What happened? What..." Bella stopped mid sentence when her eyes fell at the entrance of the Great Hall where stood three people that Ly knew well, for all that they all look twenty years too young. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The person Bella was staring at was Professor Longbottom or the seventeen-year old future professor Longbottom.

A shiver went down Ly's spine. Not because of how Neville looked, but of the look he was giving to Bella. Before he drew his wand, Ly knew he was going to attack Bella. Ly was vary much a lioness protecting those she considered 'Pride' or her family. Bella was has good has her sister, so she did not even stop to think when she pulling her wand and send a disarming charm toward one of the professors she respected the most, but Harry and Ron had both drawn their wands and both sent a stunner that hit Bella in the middle of her chest.

This put oil of the fire that was this situation. Bella was the beloved Head Girl, half of the student were now standing with their wands drawn ready to defend Bella. Ly made sure that someone was taking care of Bella before she stood in front of her friends and family that were going to defend her sister.

"Don't," said Ly, her voice not betraying her fear. "This is just a misunderstanding. They did not mean to attack Bella... Well they sorta did, but just not this Bella."

"You are not making sense," said Conan, the Head Boy and a Gryffindor. For all that Bella was a Slytherin, both of them were the best of friends.

"It..." started Ly, "ok you are right. It does not, but it does. Just trust me for a bit."

"I don't know who you are," said Harry with his eyes full of fury, "but I would suggest steeping away from Bellatix."

"Bellatix?" said Sarn, a seventh year in Slytherin and the male prefect for that year. "But that makes even less sense. Ly, explain please. You always seem to know what crazy shit we are in."

"Yes," said a voice behind them, "I would like to know has well." They all turn to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout standing behind the group of students that had appeared in the middle of breakfast. All of them recognized Albus Dumbledore and jaws hit the ground and as well has wands. Ly understood why they all did so, in their time, Albus had dead in the final battle of the War against Voldemort.

"I would love to tell of you," said Ly trying to control the situation. What she had to tell would not go well. "Could we go to a more private setting?"

"As you wish Miss?" said Dumbledore.

"Call me Lyandra," said Ly, "my last name would be quite shocking and would raise more question. Before we go, I would like to make sure Bella is okay."

"I'm fine," said Bella raising form the floor a second time. "I will be sore for a bit and I should go to the infirmary, but I'm not going until I know why I was attacked and you have the answer I'm sure." Ly smiled at her sister who responded with a weak smile.

They were now in a classroom waiting for the two other head of houses, the Head Boy and the Head Girl. Harry, Ron and Neville were standing by the door to make sure that Bella would not escape, they had refused to stay in the Great Hall.

Ly was passing, trying to figure out how she was going to tell everyone what had happened. In the room, everyone had grouped in their year. That was when Ly noticed that a total of four of her siblings were here. Ty, Mayflower or May, KaylieAnne or Kay, Haley or Hay and Rudolf or Rolf. The worst part was that Kay and Rolf were not even in school. Sure they lived on the grounds, Ly herself had grown up on the grounds like them, but they should not have been here. Nor should Al or Jessy, both children of professors. They live on the grounds like Ly and her siblings. Ly needed to know, why these four kids had been in the Great Hall at the end of the Dual Club.

"Hey Kay," said Ly sitting beside her little sister.

"Hey Ly," said the young girl who was in the verge of tears. Ly noticed her light blue hair, same for her twin Hay and Rolf's silver grey hair and she knew that both of her younger siblings were scared. Ly took all three of them in her arms and Rolf started crying on her shoulder.

"Rolf it's okay," said Ly with a fake smile. "We are going to figure this out."

"I want ma," said the youngest Metamorphmagus. Ly flinched. She could not give that to her young siblings. Sure the person who was going to be her ma was here, but not their ma.

"I want ma too," said Ly to her sibling. "Why were you there?"

"We were coming to get May," said Kay to her oldest sibling.

"Ma was going to show us Thestrals," continued Hay.

"But you can't see them," said Ly. "Out of all of us, only Bella and Ty can see them. May was to young and you were not born yet when... Well when..."

"When someone killed someone in front us?" provided Ty who had joined them, so did Bella and May.

"Thanks Ty," said Ly to the eldest of her younger sisters. Kay and Hay who had been in Ly's arm still went to Bella who welcomed the young girls.

While Ly took care of her siblings, three people had joined them. Minerva McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were standing with Dumbledore and the other professors while Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy was siting at a desk isolated from the groups. All they were waiting for was the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

They waited almost a good ten more minutes before the young woman entered the room her hair messed up, her shirt was button up wrong and her tie was missing. She also looked out of breath.

"Sorry," said Hermione, "I was doing Head Girl business."

"Why was I not told of this business?" asked Draco his eyes on Hermione, daring her to tell the truth.

"So Bella," said Conan with a sly smile on his lips, he recognized the situation. "I see you are not the only one who consider shagging Head Girl business." This made some of the older kids laugh, but not Bella and Ruby a seventh year Gryffindor prefect and Bella's girlfriend.

"Hey," said Jasmine, hitting Conan in the shoulder, "don't talk about that."

"Sorry Jas," said Conan rubbing his shoulder, "I won't talk about shagging in font of your younger siblings." This was when Ly realized that Jas had figured out what was going on, but that no one else, but her siblings had.

"No," said Jasmine, "that is not why. I don't want you to talk about... Oh Merlin." Now Jas had realized what was going on. It was one thing to know and one thing to understand what was going on.

"About what?" asked Sarn trying to be smart.

"Oh great Shiva," said Jas. "This is worst then death or being expelled."

"Now don't be over dramatic Jas," said Ly.

"How could I not be over dramatic?" asked Jas, now she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "We went back in time and Conan is making jokes about my mom shagging."


	3. Chapter 2: How?

Sorry for not updating earlier. You guys might get two chapter today to make up for it

Same warning has before

Chapter 2: How?

Jas' comment was welcomed by silence. Jas sat back down when she analyses the words she had just said. She could not believe that she had dropped a bomb like that on her mom. Ly had been careful not to tell anyone her last name so they would not find out who her parents were, but here Jas had told everyone that Hermione Granger was her mom, and she was supposed to be the Ravenclaw. Jas wanted to turn invisible, like the many creature Professor Lovegood talked about. Heck, she would hide in the Chamber of Secrets with a live Basilisk if it meant not talking to the seventeen year-old version of her mom. On top of that, because of Conan, she now had images of her mom well shagging. That was not an image any child want from their parents, but Jas wanted to know who her mom had shag. That much she knew. She wanted to know if she had been shagging her life partner of the future or some other person. Jas' thirst for knowledge was some time just horrible.

"What?" said Hermione, the first person to recover from the shock.

"What part?" asked Ly. Jas knew that Ly did not want to be a smart-ass, but her question annoyed her anyway. What would have been the biggest bomb for Hermione?

"Well, both actually," said Hermione ('guess I was wrong' thought Jasmine), "they are both impossible." Jas' stomach dropped. That hurt. Her mom telling her that it was impossible that she was her daughter was the worst feeling in the world. It was worse then being dump by the person you thought was the one for reasons you did not understand. 'Dam, would this year ever end' thought Jas tears stinging her eyes. She would not cry, not in front of her ex.

"Well obviously you are wrong," said Ly. "We travelled back in time for twenty years and you are Jas' mom."

"She's adopted then," said Hermione.

"Nope," said Casper a sixth year Gryffindor who was adopted. "She is yours all right."

"That is impossible," said Hermione as stubborn as ever. "She does not even look like me." That was true. Jas had looked in the mirror countless time to find a trait that came from just one of her parents. All of her traits were a perfect mixture of both of her parents. Her eyes are a dark brown than Hermione and a lighter brown than her other parent. Her hair was black, but it was neither bushy or straight. Her skin was golden brown, just a few shades darker than her mom. Even the shape of her face and the frame of her body were a mixture. The only thing that was from one of her parents was her nose and that was not Hermione's nose. Even being a Ravenclaw made her nothing like her parents and yet like them both. Both her parents were smart, but Hermione was a school smart and her other parent was more people smart.

"Homosexual couple can have children of their own," said Basil, a fifth year Ravenclaw and Jas' ex. If she had wanted to kill him before, now she did. The idiot just outed her mother. He was a muggle-born, but that was no excuse for stupidity. Maybe it was a good thing he dumped her because right now she wanted to dump him in the lake.

"Hermione is not gay," said Ron making most of the students form the future look at him has if he was insane. Jas could testify that Hermione was in fact gay. She had walked on her mothers a few time in her life. 'Oh great, now I got those images stoke in my mind. Thanks Basil!' thought Jas.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

Same warning

Chapter 3: The Truth

Before Hermione could say anything a knock on the door made everyone turn toward it to see Pavarti Patil standing there holding a Gryffindor tie.

"Sorry," said Pavarti clenching the tie in her hand. "Hermione forgot her tie... I should not disturb this meeting."

"Still think she's strait Weasel?" asked Draco with a smirk on his lips. Pavarti's face went completely white. Jas who had wanted to do a victory dance a second ago felt even worse.

"Who told you that Malfoy?" asked Pavarti who look like she was about to die.

"Educated guess," said Malfoy. "So you guys are from the future. How did that happen?"

"That is the question of the hour," said Dumbledore. "How did you break the magical laws against time travailing. Oh, and Miss Patil please stay." While Pavarti came to sit as far away from Hermione, just to prove a point, all the future kids looked at each other.

"I think I know what happened," said Ly passing her little brother to Ty. "I think that two spells fused together and broth us here. Ty performed a de-aging spell and Michael performed a banishing spell. Together they made a time banishing spell. That is my best guess."

"That is impossible," said professor Flitwick, "the wards around the school would have killed all of you."

"The wards were changed," said Ly has a mater of fact. "Plus with the Master of Hogwarts among the group, the wards could never hurt the group. After all, the wards were made to protect Lady or Lord Hogwarts."

"There are no such thing has a Master of Hogwarts," said Snape.

"Wrong," said Ly, never afraid to tell off a professor. "The Mastership of Hogwarts is older then the school it self. The castle was not made by the Founders, it was given to them by her Lady Master of Hogwarts. I can prove it!"

"That is all right Miss Lyandra," said he Headmaster before wands were drawn. "So most of you have parents still in Hogwarts that is correct?"

"Most of us," said Bella after looking around the room.

"Good," said Dumbledore, "you will have to tell them you are here."

"What why?" asked Bella who really did not want to bring her parents in this.

"Most of you are minors," said McGonagall, "we can't have you stay without your parents or guardians approval."

"There is also the fact that we have no clue how to send you back and you guys need a place to stay," said Dumbledore, "it is almost Christmas and the staff has decided that everyone should spend it with their families. They might get a bigger family than they bargain for, but we can't have you guys stay here. None of the professors will."

"So the law says that we can't relieve anything of importance to the past," said Ly, "but you are forcing us to tell who our parents are, putting our births in jeopardy. That seems counter productive sir."

"There is a spell that we will perform to erases everything you will have done and said to us before you leave," said Dumbledore.

"Then why don't everyone just do it?" asked Sarn. "I mean change the timeline and then do that spell and go back?"

"Because unless someone dies," said Ly, "it would be like the timeline never changed. Plus, with that spell, it could mean that we did come back in time and left. My ma always said that the first time she saw me, it felt like it was not the first time that we met."

"You are quite right Miss," said Dumbledore, wanting to know what was her last name.

"Lyanda Lovegood," said Ly giving up her ma. "Five of my siblings are also here."

"Six kids?" asked Ron. "That makes half a dozen Loonies Lovegoods." Ron laughed at the joke, but stop when he noticed the death stare Ly gave him.

"Ronald," said Hermione slapping him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"Whatever," said Ly. "We get use to it."

"So your mother is Miss Luna Lovegood correct?" asked professor Flitwick.

"Yes," said Ly. "I know she is not major yet so I guess we have to rely on our other parent has well."

"Luna is an emaciated minor Dumbledore," said professor Flitwick to the Headmaster, "do you think it would be enough?"

"If her only child would be Miss Lyandra I would say yes," said Dumbledore, "but do you think that Luna can take care of six children Fillies?"

"It would be preferable if we also called in your second parent," said professor Flitwick.

"There are two things then," said Ly. "For one, has Basil said earlier, same sex couple are legal in our time, but in this time, it is still illegal. That spell you mentioned will protect them, but it would not bring them back to life if something happens."

"The secret of your coming will be kept among your parents, us and your other family member," said Dumbledore. "I will make it a taboo to talk to anyone, but those in the secret."

"You should make a list," said Bella, "not just our family members. Trust me, you don't want my family to know I'm here. They would have to much power over me and they are not afraid to use the unforgivables on me."

"Vary well," said Dumbledore, "but, may I ask who are your parents?"

"It is no secret that my mother is Bellatix," said Bella, "but I rarely talk about my father. My mother gave me her name, because my father's name was to muggle to his taste." Bella took a big breath to calm her nerve, she had never told anyone in public who was her father. Ly and her siblings knew because Bella lived with them and so did Ruby, she had told almost everything to her girlfriend. Ruby came up to the Head Girl and lace her fingers of her right hand in Bella's left.

"My father is Tom Riddles," said Bella. Gasp were heard from the people who knew who was Tom Riddles, the other were wandering who was this Tom?

"You are quite right that we don't want him to know anything from the future," said Dumbledore, "he could try to find a way to remember the knowledge."

"So the second thing is that my second mother is not at school," said Ly. "How do I go about communicating with her? Do I tell her in a letter or do I invite her here and then tell her?"

"What do we do if both our parents are minors?" asked second year Gryffindor Galadrielle or Dria before Dumbledore could answer Ly.

"What do we Muggle-borns do?" asked Ruby, "I can't just go to my parents."

"Muggle-borns talk to Minerva," said Dumbledore, "she will set you up with someone. Filius will deal with the parents that are not presently here at the school. He will send an invitation to the school for these parents and we will be able to ease them into it. Has for those who have parents who are minors, how many are you?"

"We are three and we are all siblings sir," said Dria.

"Are both of your parents here?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Dria. "One of my parents is at Beauxbattons, the other is in her sixth year here."

"Then Flilius will communicate with both set of grandparents," said Dumbledore. "They will be the ones to make the decision for you three."

"Grandma will die of something," said Casper. "She took it extremely bad when your mom came out."

"Oh, Merlin," said Dria. "This is going to be awkward."


End file.
